


Deer In The Headlights

by acespaide88



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: @ all my fucktards, Oldie but goodie, i love u but im still the king of angst, not canon, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acespaide88/pseuds/acespaide88
Summary: Merlot meets Huntress.





	Deer In The Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> If you have no idea what this is, you might want to check this out: https://askcranberrycookie.tumblr.com/!

” _Hohohohoho_! If it isn’t _Madame_ _Merlot_! A pleasure to finally meet you! Now, how about you and I play a little _game_...? It’s called _hide and seek_! You _hide_ , and I _seek_!”

Merlot takes a step back, hesitant.

“I don’t want to pl-“

A knife whizzes past Merlot, grazing her cheek. Jam pours out as she stands in place, like a deer in the headlights. Cranberry floats, hair flowing behind her as her tone reaches a new level of threat. 

”You don’t exactly have a fucking _choice_ here, Missy. Now...”

Merlot is suddenly lifted in the air, and she yelps while Cranberry resumes speaking.

”Let’s go play, huh? If I win, you get eaten by Madame. _If you win_ , _I kill you_ , and you still get eaten by Madame! Win-win for me!”

Cranberry cackles, eyeing Merlot wildly. She hums.

”You know....I would kill you _now_ , but since Madame said dead _or_ alive...I decided...Let’s have fun! So, let’s go have fun, huh? I’ll give you _ten_ seconds.”

Merlot struggles in the air, as Cranberry draws out her scythe, watching it lengthen as she counts down. Merlot is still stuck in the air...

**”10....9...”**

Merlot is choking, still afloat by _something_.

**”8...7...”**

Cranberry grins wickedly, and Merlot is slammed to the cold concrete, by an unseen force. She yelps in pain, but she cannot move. Merlot simply shivers as the cold air brushes past her. Cranberry continues counting down.

**”6...5...”**

She raises her scythe.

**”4....3”**

Merlot hasn’t moved.

**”2...”**

Cranberry slowly hovers over Merlot, who is crying and shivering. 

**”You should’ve run, cause now it’s...”**

Cranberry grips her scythe, smiling all too happily as she swings it downward towards her friend, joy ringing in her voice.

**” One!”**

A clean _shing_ and then silence. Cranberry pouts, resting against her scythe.

**”You suck at Hide and Seek, Missy! Shame we can’t have a round two.”**


End file.
